


An AU

by Cyberpro123



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Wonderswan Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-15 03:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberpro123/pseuds/Cyberpro123
Summary: 2 small changes followed by The Butterfly Effect going to town on the entire universe by midway through 02.





	1. August 1st, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Previously "Ken's Story: Chapter 1")

The morning of August 1st, 1999 was quite nice for Ken Ichijouji. It was clear out, at least at dawn, and Mom always made big breakfasts on Sundays. After breakfast he spent a while blowing bubbles with Sam on the balcony, until eventually, around noon, he found himself with his back to the computer Sam was using, trying to pile blocks into an upside-down pyramid. Sam was drinking water from an extra-large cup he had gotten from his school as a fundraiser reward, so it didn't take too long for him to need to use the bathroom. Only a few seconds later, something caught Ken's attention - he saw through the window what appeared to be an abnormally large lizard seemed to be dragging an 11 year old boy into the sky by the ankle.

Getting up to check it out (and also accidentally kicking a hole through the pyramid), he saw the two slowly disappearing as they ascended into some sort of fog bank. Ken's people watching session, however, was interrupted when the computer monitor started to glow bright enough he couldn't see through the window anymore. Turning around, he saw something in what he recognised as English style text, though it was moving too fast for him to make any sense of it. What he could recognise, though, was the shape of an egg on the screen - _coming out of the screen._ Before he could do anything there was a flash of light, and when he could see again there was an off-white egg about half his height and with pink hearts all over it, as well as a small blue item he couldn't quite make out sitting on the floor halfway between the computer and him.

He wouldn't be able to tell you why for quite some time, but when he heard Sam flushing the toilet a second later, he stuffed both things in the closet, behind the oldest jackets that might not have been touched in his lifetime. When Sam opened the door the only proof anything had happened was the demolished pyramid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some notes on Sub vs. Dub names. As you've noticed, I've been using the dub names, aswell as the western Personal Name, Family Name system. I'm going to use the personal name family name system because it's easier for me. As for dub names, I'm going with a system where officially their name is their sub names, but they're nicknamed their dub names. So for example, everybody calls Tai Tai, but if you look on his birth certificate it would say Taichi, Izzy's birth certificate says Koushiro, ect. Nobody knows how Koushiro, Iori or Miyako got the nicknames Izzy, Cody or Yolei, including Izzy, Cody, and Yolei.


	2. August 1st, Part 2

The Ichijouji Family has an odd nighttime routine. You see, Sam has a few odd quirks in his personality - notably perfectionism and always wanting to properly finish whatever task he's currently working on before starting another - that come together to result in him staying up unusually late at night when allowed. Because of this, the Ichijouji bedtime policy is basically "Go to sleep whenever you'd like, so long as it doesn't affect your schoolwork/attitude."  
  
Thanks to this, Ken had had the boys' room to himself ever since 2 PM, when Sam decided he wanted to learn to cook pasta from scratch. Well, he and <strike>'leafmon' Leafmon</strike> Minomon had had the boys' room to themselves since 2, when Ken had first had the opportunity to open the closet door and check on the mysterious computer egg, which had since hatched into Leafmon. After some startled introductions Leafmon had introduced themselves as a 'Digimon', a digital life form from an alternate dimension formed from the Internet, among other things.  
  
Sounds plausible.  
  
At about 5, the both of them agreed it was time for Dinner, which was readily available thank's to Sam's near mountain of failed pasta attempts, which he had been kind enough to sort into 2 piles: "vaguely edible dough-like foodstuffs," and the compost bin. 1 plate piled high with dough-like foodstuff later the both of them were stuffed. A moment later the small blue device laying forgotten in the closet started beeping like a metal detector pointed at a medieval knight decked out in full plate armor. A moment later, Leafmon was gone and Minomon was there. After a quick explanation on the broadstrokes of Digivolution, they continued playing for another two and a half hours, when they heard Sam crying out in success and starting to clean up the kitchen. After deciding they were too tired to continue in the living room for very long, and decided to get to sleep.  


* * *

Around Midnight Ken was woken up by what felt like a particularly strong toddler trying desperately to beat him to death with a pinecone - actually Minomon trying to wake him up. Apparently the device was beeping again, not quite as loud as before but still worrying enough for them to want Ken to check it out. Being 9, and very tired, and now with a superpowered best friend, Ken convinces himself now is a perfect time to play miniature Sherlock Holmes. After sneaking out of the apartment (Dad keeps keys under a potted plant in the kitchen) and down the street, he saw something that made him seriously reconsider all his life choices: A furry, yellow, damp, frog, about eye-level with him. With spikes coming out of its back, of course. And then they saw him. _And then he saw the other three._ Cue a mad sprint down the coast, with yet more incessant beeping from the device. As Ken threw himself (with Minomon in his arms) into an ally there was a flash of light. It must have stunned the frog demons too this time, as they hopped right past. When Ken looked down he saw neither Leafmon nor Minomon but Wormmon in his arms, who quickly silenced him before he could blow their cover and extended a string up to the rooftops, which they then slowly and carefully climbed across back to their building and back in through their window. The rest of the night was uneventful, at least once the adrenaline slowed down and they were able to get back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were wondering how the Ichijoujis are able to go to sleep while the rest of the family is still awake, I'd say they're wealthy enough to buy noise-cancelling headphones comfortable enough to sleep in.


End file.
